


It’s the journey that’s the fun

by fortytworedvines



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week, Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: Bernie receives her divorce papers and Serena makes her feel better.Sequel to 'Standing at the beginning with you' but can be read as a stand-alone.





	It’s the journey that’s the fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ktlsyrtis, sasstermasters-quarter and bisexualextraordinaire for reading it through and making suggestions.

They’re at work when Bernie’s served her divorce papers.

‘Unreasonable behaviour,’ she says as she scans the page. ‘I suppose that’s right.’ She sighs and Serena, the other side of the desk, looks at her with concern. ‘I knew it was coming and it’s not like I’m unhappy about it, it’s just seeing it all in black and white.’

Serena smiles softly at her. ‘Anything I can do to make you feel better?’

And Bernie raises her head, a smile spreading, and lifts an eyebrow.

Serena grins, ‘Hold that thought. Anything I can do _now in our place of work_? Coffee?’

‘Coffee it is,’ Bernie agrees. ‘Come on Campbell.’ She holds out her hand to Serena, let’s their fingers twine together, and they head down to Pulses.

 

They get home after a fairly peaceful day of work. Bernie heads into the kitchen, pours herself a glass of water and offers one to Serena. Serena watches her; Serena will never, ever tire of being able to gaze at Bernie. She waits till Bernie has drained her glass and turned to put it down in the sink. Then she puts her own down on the table, moves swiftly behind Bernie, puts one arm either side of her to hold her in place. She hears Bernie’s breath hitch, leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to the side of her neck.

‘Did you hold onto the thought?’ she asks, then nips Bernie, not enough to leave a mark but hard enough to send a tremor through Bernie’s body.

‘What thought?’ Bernie gasps. Serena brushes her hair back from her neck, kisses the top of her spine. ‘Oh, that thought. Oh, yes.’ Serena slides her fingers through Bernie’s blonde curls, grips, tugs slightly and Bernie shudders.

‘Come with me,’ Serena says, dropping her enclosing arms, clasping Bernie’s hand and pulling her. She leads her up to their room, and Bernie follows meekly. Serena can feel her pulse thrumming – she’s got her finger just _so_ to feel it.

It’s been near enough a month since their first date, the first time they tumbled into bed together. And in that month, Serena has learnt this: That she absolutely adores sex with Bernie. She loves the sounds that she makes, the way she tips her head back, exposing her long neck, she loves the way that Bernie feels and the way that she tastes, and she loves the look in her eyes when she’s brought Bernie over the precipice. Serena has always been generous in bed but with Bernie she gives and gives and gives, because it is the most precious, perfect thing. Bernie does, of course, have plenty to say about that. On one memorable evening recently she’d actually found some scarves and tied Serena’s hands to the headboard so that she could have free rein. Serena rather hopes that that will be repeated some time soon.

But for now, she is in charge and she’s got something new to try out … in a while, anyway.

 

She pushes Bernie down on the edge of the bed, kneels in front of her to undo her waistband and pull her trousers off delicately. She runs her hands under Bernie’s top, scrapes her short nails down Bernie’s side, applying enough pressure that it’s just on the edge of painful. Bernie wraps her fingers in her hair, pulls Serena closer.

‘Get on with it then,’ Bernie growls.

‘Yes, Ma’am,’ Serena murmurs, filing this exchange under _things to be returned to later_. She kisses the top of Bernie’s thigh, runs her fingers under her knickers. Bernie shudders and the grip in her hair becomes noticeably tighter. Bernie’s already wet, and Serena strokes the silky dampness.

‘Up, Major,’ she says, pulls her knickers down swiftly as Bernie rises slightly. Serena looks up at her, and Bernie smiles, draws her head back into the crux of her thighs. Serena noses into Bernie’s neatly trimmed bush, allows herself a brief breath before she swipes her tongue along her. It’s a soft citrus taste and Serena loves it.

‘You’re delicious,’ she says in between licks, then probes further, pushes her tongue inside. She’s silky smooth, so perfect. Serena explores her delicately, nuzzling into her. Bernie makes a keening sound, has both her hands in Serena’s hair now, anchoring her in place. Serena licks deeper and Bernie arches up underneath her, seeking more pressure. 

Serena lifts her head briefly, smiles up at Bernie, ‘Patience, love,’ she murmurs, before resuming her delicate ministrations.  S he could do this for hours quite happily. 

 

One evening, she had – had spent ages between Bernie’s legs, coaxing her along, holding her back. Thoroughly enjoying herself, until finally she’d tipped her over the edge. She’d wrapped herself around Bernie, enjoying the feel of  their bodies pressed together , and then – Bernie had  _apologised_ .

She’d sighed, looked at Serena with those big soulful eyes, said ‘I’m sorry I took so long. You didn’t have to carry on…’

Serena had propped herself up, stared down at Bernie, disbelieving. ‘You’re sorry? Bernie, I adore doing this with you. I was enjoying it. Loving it.’

Bernie had breathed out slowly, ‘You… you don’t mind? That it wasn’t quick?’ A flash of remembered pain crossed her face, ‘Marcus used to get cross with me.’

Serena stroked her cheekbone with her thumb, kissed her. ‘Marcus was an idiot. Bernie, darling. Did you enjoy it?’ A blush spread across Bernie’s cheeks and she nodded. ‘The journey is just as important as the destination,’ Serena kissed her again, ‘And I for one, loved every moment of it.’

 

But Serena has other plans for this evening, has spent half the day dreaming about them.  And she knows Bernie’ s body well, knows what will bring her to the precipice, s o now she replaces her tongue with two fingers, twisting, feeling Bernie accommodate her. Her mouth seeks Bernie’s clit; she brushes it with her teeth then licks it, gentle first, then harder. Bernie’s breath is ragged, and as Serena slips a third finger in, she swears.

‘Please, Serena.’

Serena answers her plea, pressing her thumb on Bernie’s clit in the way that she loves. Bernie cries out, pulls her hair as she spasms around Serena’s fingers.

Serena waits until the grip in her hair has relaxed, until Bernie’s eyes are open again. Then she moves delicately, removes her fingers, kisses Bernie’s thighs. She stands with a groan – it’s a long time to be on her knees – smiles at Bernie, who has slumped backwards on the bed.

‘Wow,’ Bernie says with a rasp.

Serena lies down next to her, strokes her hair out of her face. ‘I thought we might try our new purchase out?’ She undoes the buttons of Bernie’s shirt slowly as she waits for a response. Slips her hand inside and under Bernie’s bra, rolls a nipple experimentally in her fingers.  Bernie hisses; she’s still sensitive after her orgasm. Serena switches to her palm, runs it roughly over Bernie’s breast.

‘Well?’ she queries.

Bernie blinks at her. ‘I’m sorry, what was the question?’

‘Shall we try it out?’

‘Oh,’ Bernie says, ‘Yes, definitely.’

‘Get yourself comfortable then,’ Serena says, kissing her, ‘I’ll be back in a minute.’ She heads into their bathroom.

 

S erena had ordered her fair share of sex toys in the past but they’d ordered this one together. She’d whispered her desire to Bernie, whose eyes had gone dark and agreed. And, two days ago, it had arrived. Luckily she’d had an hour yesterday when Bernie had already gone into work, and had been able to experiment, so she gets the harness on quickly. She puts her silk robe on and ties it up, covering the dildo, for a moment feeling slightly ridiculous. But she’s excited to try it, knows Bernie is too, so she shrugs the feeling off.

Bernie’s leaning against the pillows when she comes out the bathroom, eyes lighting up as she sees Serena. She sits up, reaching for the ties of the robe. ‘Can I?’

Serena nods, holds her breath as Bernie pulls the ties. 

‘Serena,’ Bernie breathes, runs her fingers over the leather straps that sit snugly on her upper thighs, and Serena no longer feels in any way silly.

S erena pushes her down, straddles her. ‘Why are you still wearing your bra?’ she asks.

‘Thought I’d leave it for you,’ Bernie grins. It unlatches at the front and Serena has become rather fond of undoing it, letting it fall away from Bernie’s perfect, small, breasts. She does so now, leans down to bite on an exposed nipple.

Bernie sighs, runs her hand down Serena’s front, then up to push the robe off.

‘Serena Campbell, you are a goddess,’ Bernie says, as for the first time this evening, Serena is naked in front of her.

‘All for you, darling.’

She pulls Bernie up, nudges her over onto all fours. ‘Okay?’ she asks softly. 

Bernie looks back at her, ‘ Hurry up .’

Serena swats her bum lightly. ‘I’m in charge, don’t you forget.’

‘Ma’am.’

‘Better,’ Serena nods as she moves behind Bernie. She kisses Bernie’s spine all the way down her back, nudges Bernie’s legs open, feels renewed wetness. 

‘You want this.’

‘So much.’

Serena reaches over to the bedside table to get the lube out, smothers it generously over the dildo. ‘You’re so wet I don’t think this is really necessary.’

Bernie’s reply is a groan.

Serena moves forward carefully, eases gently into Bernie.

‘Oh… god...’ Bernie says.

Serena reaches forward, puts a hand into Bernie’s hair to pull it gently, arching Bernie back towards her. 

‘Fuck… Serena.’

She looks incredible, all pale skin and freckles. Serena runs her hand down her spine, not moving, just enjoying how Bernie looks, how she feels. ‘ You look beautiful,’ she whispers.

‘Please, Serena,’ Bernie begs, so Serena begins to move, slowly. Gentle movements in and out as she gets used to the way this works, and Bernie adjusts to the feel. She moves her hand to caress Bernie’s breasts, pinching her nipples until Bernie is mewling.

‘Serena,’ Bernie gasps.

‘What do you want, darling? Tell me.’

‘I need to come, please, Serena.’

Serena moves, brings  a  hand down to Bernie’s clit. Thrusts a little faster, applies pressure, till Bernie is squirming and gasping and suddenly, taking them both by surprise, she’s crying Serena’s name as she shudders in Serena’s grasp.

 

Serena pulls out, lets Bernie flop onto the bed. She sheds the harness swiftly, drops it onto the floor before stroking Bernie’s hair. Bernie moves, peers up at her with hazy eyes.

‘You are amazing,’ she says, taking Serena’s hand and kissing her fingers.

‘You’re the amazing one.’ Serena shudders as Bernie pulls a finger into her mouth.

‘Is it my turn now?’ Bernie asks, ‘I rather think it is.’

 

Much later, Serena wobbles down to the kitchen on unsteady legs to get them both some water. Bernie had been single minded in her determination. As she leaves the kitchen she spots an envelope on the side; Bernie’s divorce papers. She chuckles. Maybe she should thank Marcus for the evening they’ve just had. On the other hand – maybe not.

‘Serena?’ Bernie calls.

‘Coming, darling.’


End file.
